


The Pretty Lady Next Door

by foxtrash



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU where Dia is older than You, Age Difference, F/F, I love age gap okay, You is hopelessly falling in love with Miss Kurosawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrash/pseuds/foxtrash
Summary: You likes her new apartment, but she likes her new neighbor more.





	The Pretty Lady Next Door

They say love comes from unexpected place.

It is like a thief; it comes without knocking, steals your precious treasure, and leaves.

...Or so that is what Chika has been saying for at least an hour, as we move my belongings to a new apartment room. I never thought she can get so into romance comedy movies this much, but maybe things can change. Not in a good way, judging from how much Chika talks about the movie. I will definitely tell Mari not to lend Chika any sappy romances movies next time I see her.

“Yeah so the protagonist is such an indecisive person! He didn’t even try to make a move on her until it’s like almost near the end of the movie! Can you believe that?”  
Putting the box filled with my room accessories on the living room, I stretch my arms for a little bit.

“Yes, yes. I believe you, Chika.”

”You don’t even listen to me, do you?” Chika drop the box down near the door, she does not look amused.

“Hey careful! Those are my precious clothes you know!” Chika sticks out her tongue just to spite me back. How can this rude person be my childhood friend? I shake my head with disbelief.

“Now, now. It’s not a good time to bicker around,” It’s Kanan’s voice, “the sooner we can finish putting all of these boxes, the better.” She walks in with another boxes on her two hands. Seeing her having a hard time bringing the boxes inside, I hastily run to her to take the upper box and set it down carefully on the table.

“…And that’s the last box. Thanks guys, can’t do it without your help.” I give them grateful smile. “Want to eat somewhere? It’s on me.”

Chika lets out disappointed sigh. “I’m sorry You, I need to run some errands after this,” Chika makes an apologetic gesture.

“Oh, it’s alright. How about you Kanan? “I shift my eyes to Kanan and Kanan does the same thing.

“Sorry You! I have an appointment with some underclassmen. They want me to teach them basics in diving.”

“Maybe you can treat us next time?” Chika is looking at me with hopeful eyes. I want to say something like ‘It’s your loss!’ but that sounds really rude, especially after they go all the way to help out with my moving. I shake my head and smile.

“Sure, I can treat you next week. How about that?”

Chika beams with smile and Kanan gives me an approving nod.

“Great! The usual place?” Kanan suggests that we hang out on Mari’s bar and I nod.

“Oh You, I forgot to give you something,” Chika takes out some kind of package and gives it to me, ”It’s from Mari, she apologized for not being able to help you. She has to buy food supplies for her bar.”

I take the small package from Chika’s hand. Oh, assorted chocolates. I hope she didn’t put alcohol on them like the last time. “Thanks! She doesn’t have to give me something like this though, I know she’s still really busy to come here.” I take one of the chocolate and put it in my mouth. Very tasty and there’s no alcohol-like taste in it, which is good. I make sure to myself that I will thank that blonde bartender later.

“I should go now, don’t want to make those younguns wait,” Kanan takes her small bag from the table and walks to the door, “Don’t forget to say hello to your neighbor, You.”

“Yes mom,” Kanan makes a face at me. I know she loves acting like a big sister to me but sometimes she sounds like a mother instead of a sister. Can’t blame her though, she is the oldest of us three.

“Wait for me, Kanan! Bye-bye You!” Chika and Kanan walked out together and left with these boxes that wait to be unpack. Something that I do not want to do right now.

I throw myself onto the gray sofa, letting out the biggest sigh for today. Moving all of these boxes could be quite tiring, even though I had Chika and Kanan to help me out. But it’s all worth it! After so long I can finally settle down on a nice apartment like this one. The size is a bit smaller than my older apartment room but the layout is a lot better so far. Also, it’s located near my campus, which is the biggest selling point. I can simply use my bike to go to morning classes. After taking glance to the boxes for few seconds, I decide that I have to unpack those boxes as soon as possible. Gathering my strength, I’m getting up and starting to open those boxes.

\--------------------------------------------------------

It’s already 08.00 p.m and I finally finished putting all the things on their respective places. It took me more than 5 hours straight to finish all of these chores and I’m pretty much use almost all of my energy to do it. It’s 8 o’clock…oh cra—I almost forgot! I frantically get up from the cozy floor and take the apple pie that I bought this noon. “It’s already cold…great.” I took the pie with me and walk to the door next to mine.

The room number is 305.

I push the doorbell once and wait for few minutes.

No one is coming.

I push it for the second time and wait for another minutes.

And still, no one is responding.

Before I push it again, I hear sound coming from inside, and after that the door opens.

And I swear to God that I’m seeing the most beautiful person right in front of my eyes.

Long, dark brown hair. Bright green eyes. The mole below those luscious lips. THE MOLE. I’m trying my best not to drool, that would be disgusting. She’s wearing baggy grey shirt and pajama shorts. God, she looks really stunning it’s almost illega—

“Ehem.” I come back to my sense and look at the woman in front of me properly. “So…what can I help you with, uh…miss..?” 

“You,” I straighten my posture, trying to look composed—which it doesn’t work that much. “Watanabe You.”

She raises her eyebrows—I wish she can stop looking at me like that—and is still waiting for an answer to her question. Great. I forgot what I wanted to say to her.

Think You, think! Oh yeah, I want to say she looks so stun—NO! not that! Uhm, I have an apple pie with me so…

“Uh, you see…” I’m cursing myself inside my head for stuttering like a big idiot. I’m clearing my throat before answering. “I, uh, I’m Watanabe You and I’m just moving in this afternoon, to room number 304. I just…uh you know, want to say hello to my neighbor next door…?” I’m sure that my forced, awkward smile is not effective enough to convince the woman that I’m not a creepy person. “S-so I bring this apple pie for you! It’s like, uh, some kind of greeting…gift...? oh! a-and nice to meet you,” I can finally stop blabbering because I’m sure I sounded like a moron. This beautiful woman in front of me might think I’m such a creep, since she doesn’t say anything at all.

But then she chuckles.

I can feel my blood is rushing to my face. I hope she doesn’t see how red my face has become.

“Miss…Watanabe, isn’t it?” I nod dumbfoundedly. She then takes the apple pie from my hands and I think our hands are brushing slightly…? I’m trying to push any creepy thought away from my head to no avail. She looks delighted with my gift, as her smile hasn’t leave her face. “Thank you, it is so thoughtful of you,”

“I-It’s nothing, really.”

“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Kurosawa Dia. Nice to meet you too, Miss Watanabe.”

Dia…Kurosawa Dia. I’m mentally taking a note in my head.

“Sooo...” I’m scratching the back of my head, “See you around...?” Again, the beautiful lady chuckles. I can get used to her voice, it’s really beautiful.

“Yes, see you around, miss Watanabe. Thank you again for the gift.”

“You are welcome, I hope you enjoy it.”

I bow my head for a bit before leaving. Miss Kurosawa returns the gesture before closing the door. After I hear ‘click’ sound, I walk away from the front door with a stupid, big grin on my face. How can I not? I just met the most beautiful woman in the apartment—no, maybe in the city. Or maybe I’m just exaggerating but still, she does look pretty.

“Kurosawa Dia…” I hum softly before entering my own room, afraid of being heard by my pretty neighbor, “I hope we can be friends.”

I’m so not going to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been a while since I last write something about my favorite pair. I hope you enjoy it! :>
> 
> I'm trying my best to update it as soon as I can.


End file.
